This invention relates to 2-(substituted phenyl)-6-amino-5-alkoxy, thioalkoxy and aminoalkyl-4-pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their derivatives and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
A number of pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their pesticidal properties have been described in the art. WO 2005/063721 A1, WO 2007/082076 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,907 (B2) generically disclose 2-substituted-6-amino-4-pyrimidine-carboxylic acids and their derivatives and their use as herbicides. It has now been discovered that certain particular subclasses of the compounds disclosed in '721 have greatly improved herbicidal activity and selectivity.